Edgeworth, Killer Of Gays
by Roxius
Summary: Mia and Dahlia meet by possessing Pearl and Maya's bodies. They become lesbian lovers, until something terrible happens... Basically a badly-written shoujo ai fic until the end. MiaXDahlia.


"How is being stuck in the depths of the underworld working out for you, Dahlia?"

"Mia Fey...you truly disgust me..."

Standing about only two feet from each other were Mia Fey and Dahlia Hawthorne. For this meeting to occur, Mia possessed Pearl's body while Dahlia had taken control of Maya's body. Since Mia was so much taller, Dahlia had to bend her head back slightly to look up at her.

"So...why did you call me back to the world of the living? I thought you had enough of humilating me for eternity, you bitch..." Dahlia sneered, her adorable features contorting into fury. For some reason though, Dahlia felt more flattered than angry that Mia wanted to see her.

Mia kept herself calm as she replied, "Well, how else am I supposed to talk to you, when I'm in heaven and you're in hell? It was all thanks to that easily-persuaded demon that I was even able to get my message to you..."

Dahlia rolled her eyes and put her slender hands on her hips. Mia seemed to be having trouble keeping her eyes off of the young, evil beauty before her. Dahlia, however, seemed to have noticed this and decided to mess around a bit.

Pointing a finger at Mia's rather large breasts, Dahlia snapped, "How the hell did you get such a big chest, you slut? You must drink too much milk. Of course, I bet you like them that way..." Mia blushed furiously and attempted to cover herself, but to no avail.

"Anyway, back to my original question," Dahlia said with a smirk, "Tell me why you so desperately wanted to meet with me that you had to take over your own 9-year-old cousin's body just to do it?"

Mia blushed again and stared down at the floor, feeling quite confused at the moment. 'Why...why did I call her again? I...I...I can't remember...did I just need an excuse to see her? No...that would be stupid...I'm not gay...I'm not gay...'

Suddenly, Dahlia brushed some hairs out of her face and said, "Listen, just so you know...I'm bi. I had a girlfriend a while ago once back when I was alive. Too bad I had to kill her, though. Okay, enough about me...now tell me why you called me..."

That was it. Mia couldn't really control herself anymore. Dahlia knew the real reason of this meeting, but she hadn't expected the results to have come in so quickly. Leaping onto Dahlia (Maya)'s body, the two girls began making out violently on the ground, kicking up dust and sweat as their bodies pressed against one another.

* * *

After about an hour of ferocious love-making, the two women (still possessing the bodies of Pearl and Maya) sat down by a lake and began to talk. "You're an odd one, Mia Fey," Dahlia remarked with a slight chuckle, "It's not very good to fall in love with your enemies, now is it? Just be lucky I had a little crush on you, too..." 

"A little? You nearly choked me with your lips back there!" Mia exclaimed jokingly. Of course, even though they were happy together, some enmity existed between them. After all, it was Mia's fault Dahlia was sentenced to death, anyway. Plus, Dahlia almost killed Maya and sent Deigo Armando into a coma.

Dahlia glanced at the water's edge and watched a paddle of ducks feast for underwater insects. After a few moments, Mia wrapped an arm around Dahlia and leaned in close, whispering, "About everything I've done...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Dahlia could see that the older woman was close to tears.

Dahlia pulled Mia into a hug and placed her head on Mia's shaking shoulders. As Mia cried into her chest, Dahlia replied, "No...I deserved it...I understand..."

Then, a single bullet flew through both their heads, sending Mia and Dahlia back into heaven/hell and instantly killing Pearl and Maya. Edgeworth then walked out of the bushes carrying a rifle, smoke flowing gently from it. Smirking, Edgeworth thought, 'Oh yeah...Edgeworth, killer of the gays...I like that title...'

Morale of story: Edgeworth is a flaming homophobe! (NOT REALLY...)


End file.
